a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasing device for a spring-loaded firing pin or for a spring-loaded firing pin piece, in particular, of a firearm, with at least one release trigger that can be activated by hand, in particular, with at least one finger, and with a control body acting on the firing pin or on the firing-pin piece, wherein a transmission mechanism is arranged and/or acts between the release trigger and the control body.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
Releasing devices according to the class are used primarily for firearms. They are used to transmit a releasing movement triggered by hand, usually with one finger, so that the control body releases the firing pin or the firing-pin piece, so that this pin or piece, loaded by a striker spring, can accelerate forward and can release the shot by impacting directly on a cartridge or on a firing pin acting on the cartridge. For firearms, such releasing devices often interact with so-called bolt actions that have, among other things, the firing pin or the firing-pin piece and the firing pin, as well as the striker spring tensioning the firing pin or the firing-pin piece.
In order to be able to impact the firing pin sufficiently rigidly against the cartridge or the firing-pin piece sufficiently rigidly against the firing pin, the striker spring must be constructed with a corresponding strength. On the other hand, however, the resistance to be overcome by hand or with the finger in the releasing process should be as small as possible, so that the firearm does not crack during the releasing process or so that the shot does not miss its target. The resistance to be overcome during the releasing process is also designated as the trigger weight. It represents the force that must be applied on the release trigger, in order to release the firing pin or the firing-pin piece. Different requirements are placed on releasing devices according to the class. For example, as mentioned, the trigger weight should be as little as possible. However, it is also important that the releasing device can take place very quickly, so that the shot is then released when the shooter desires, so that it does not result in time delays that are too long between the trigger release and the shot.
In the prior art, for the transmission of the motion of the release trigger to the control body acting on the firing pin or the firing-pin piece, transmission mechanisms are used in the form of lever mechanisms that have, in part, complicated constructions. These usually have very complicated shapes and are thus expensive to produce.